


Why me?

by Loga119



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Mike, F/M, M/M, Mike getting a puppy, sorted food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loga119/pseuds/Loga119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is fictional and never happend in real life.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Mike's getting a puppy. and he's really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fictional and never happend in real life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've got a puppy!" came from the other end.  
> "Puppy?"  
> "Yeah! He's cute and small and his name is Dust!"

Ben was testing some recipes when his phone rang.

"Hey Mike, something happened?" he said.

"I've got a puppy!" came from the other end.

"Puppy?"

"Yeah! He's cute and small and his name is Dust!"

"Wow..." Ben said, shocked.

"I can't wait for you to come back and meet him!" Mike said.

"I'll be home next week, don't worry"

"So, how's Ireland?" Mike asked and Ben told him everything.

* * *

Mike was excited when he got out of the train station, holding Dust.

"Are you ready to meet everyone? I'm sure they're going to love you!" he said to the grey puppy.

"Mike who's dog is this?" Barry asked when Mike entered the Sorted HQ.

Dust started to bark at the unknown man.

"Mine!" Mike said happily.

“Really?” Barry said, and came closer to pet the dog, ignoring his attempt to bite him.

“I guess he doesn't like strangers” Mike said after Dust went crazy every time someone got close to him.

“Just like babies” Jamie said “but he’ll get used to it and it’ll all be just fine. I’m happy you got him. You’re happier.”

“I am” Mike said “thanks mate!”

After a few hours at the HQ Mike collected his stuff, said goodbye and went to catch the train home, hugging the little puppy.

“It’s been a good day! But there’s one person you’ll meet in a few days, you’re going to love him more than the rest. I promise. He’s nicer and...” he began to say but was interrupted by Dust’s barking at a woman on the street.

“Whoa there little guy! You don’t need to be rude!” she told Dust, and looked up at Mike. “Hey” she said and smiled.

“I’m sorry about him” he said and smiled back.

“Oh that’s fine!” she said “I’m Alice”

“Mike” he said.

“You’re cute” she told him, “can I give you my number?”

“Sure” he said and gave her his phone.

And then she was gone, but Dust looked uncomfortable until they got into the train.

“What is it?” Mike asked, but his answer was Dust closing his eyes and trying to nap on the chest. “Got it. Dogs don’t speak. What did you expect Mike?” he talked to himself, like always.

After he got home and gave Dust some food, he called Alice and asked her if she wants to go out with him. She said yes. Obviously.

So he took a shower and got dressed, but just before he left he sent Ben a text saying ‘going on a date tonight, kinda nervous!’ which Ben replied with ‘it’ll be ok! You’re going to nail this!’ 

* * *

“So… how’s Alice?” Ben asked, while packing his bags.

“We broke up” Mike said, no sadness in his voice. Good.

“Oh. Why?”

“She used me to get her ex jealous, and then left me for him. I’m fine with it.”

“Since when Michael Huttlestone is fine with a girl leaving him?” Ben asked, surprised.

“Since I’ve got someone else on my mind”

“You mean Dust?” Ben asked and there was silence.

A couple of seconds later Mike answered “yeah I mean Dust”

“I can’t wait to meet him!” Ben said, “I’ll be on my way to the airport in a few minutes, I’ll be home in four hours.”

“You want to come to my place? Or wait till tomorrow?”

“I’ll come by. Don’t have anything better to do anyway!”

“Great! I’ll tell Dust you’re coming!”

“Can’t wait to see you two! Gotta go, I’ll come as soon as I can” Ben heard Dust’s barking at the background.

“See you then!” Mike said and hung up, probably in a hurry to make sure his dog is okay.

Even when they talked almost every day, Ben still missed his best friend. He missed him too much.

 


	2. Dust and Ben finally meet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I told you I love you didn’t I?”

“Honey! I’m home!” Ben said playfully when he got into Mike’s apartment.

He heard little steps and few seconds later was greeted by a grey little puppy.

“Oh hello!” he said when the puppy tried to jump on him, “it’s so nice to finally meet you!” he added and picked him up, as a result, Dust tried to lick every inch of his face.

Mike got out of the kitchen and looked at his dog, licking his best friend.

“Usually he hates strangers” he said, “the other day he almost ate Barry’s finger”

Ben laughed and Mike came closer and hugged him. It was an awkward hug because of the dog, but neither of them cared.

“I missed you” Mike said and took Dust out of Ben’s hands.

“I missed you too” Ben said, “now tell me, is my studio still in one piece? Or did you ruin it? I’ve been out of the country for two weeks and with you guys everything is possible.”

“Well James almost broke like 10 things but besides that, everything is perfectly fine. But it doesn’t matter! I made you dinner!”

“You cooked?”

“Yeah! And it’s actually really good. It’s your recipe after all.” Mike said and went into the kitchen, with Dust in his hands and Ben following him.

* * *

 

“Hey Mike” Ben said and Mike took his headphones off and turned to Ben.

“Is everything okay?” Mike asked because Ben’s got his worried face.

“Yeah I just... never mind. Come to my place tonight, I’m testing something for fridgecam and you need to help me.”

“No problem” Mike said and Ben smiled.

“You should bring dust with you”

“You really like him don’t you?” Mike asked and smiled, happy his best friend and his new dog are getting along.

“I do” Ben said. “So tonight at 8.” He added and got back to the testing kitchen and worked on some new recipes for the website.

Mike looked at him for a minute, so peaceful alone in the kitchen… the way his hands moved, stirring and chopping and mixing things…

“You have work to do Mike” he said to himself, and got a weird look from James next to him. “Don’t judge” he told him and James smiled and got back to what he was doing.

After long hours that felt like forever, Mike was knocking on Ben’s door, Dust in his hands like a baby.

Ben opened the door and Dust almost jumped out of Mike’s hands and into Ben’s.

“He missed you” Mike said and got into the house.

“I missed him too!” Ben said “now put him down and come to the kitchen cause you’re going to love it!”

“So what was your idea? You never told me but I see alcohol!” Mike said, exited.

“Cocktails!” Ben said “remember that Big Night In when we talked about cocktails? So I’ve made some and I wanted you to try them because you never say no to something alcoholic, and especially when it’s a Guinness based cocktail!”

“You’ve made my Thirsty Horse?!” Mike said with happiness oozing out of him.

“I think. Does need some changes but it’s a start.”

“Sounds great! Can I taste it?”

“You can make it”

“Even better!” Ben looked at Mike, all happy with a huge grin on his face.

After they made more than 10 different cocktails, and Mike drank most of them, they played with Dust, and then Mike had an idea.

So he went and took Ben’s guitar and started singing.

Ben laughed at his drunk friend but was still amused by the way he was playing so perfectly despite being drunk.

In the middle of one of the songs Mike stopped and looked at Ben.

“What?” Ben asked and looked at Mike.

“I just had a thought. I realized you’re my best friend.”

“You are my best friend, too.”

“No, like, I mean, you’re the only person I can trust, and you’re the only one who really knows me. I love you.”

“I love you too” Ben whispered and bit his lip. He looks up at Mike and saw he was petting Dust, maybe he didn’t hear him.

* * *

 

Ben woke up, Mike stayed the night and he really hoped that he won’t remember anything from yesterday, especially not the fact that Ben actually told him how he feels towards him

He saw mike laying on his back on the couch, sleeping, with Dust on his chest. But one second later Dust woke up and ran towards him.

“Morning buddy!” he said and leaned down to pet him. “I really told him that, didn't I?” he said quietly, and thought about the fact that he’s talking to a dog. “But when you think of it, he said it first. But maybe he didn't mean it this way? You think he’ll remember that?” he added.

“Are you talking to my dog about me?” Mike asked.

“Actually yes.” Ben said and smiled at Mike. “How much do you remember from yesterday?”

“I remember some good cocktails and maybe singing? Did I play the guitar?”

“You did. You remember anything you said?”

“Nope.” He said and picked Dust up. “Thanks for letting me stay here, I’ll meet you on Monday.”

“Yeah…” Ben said, and smiled.

“Say goodbye to Ben!” Mike said to Dust and waved his paw.

“Bye” Ben said when they got out, wishing with all his heart that Mike don’t remember a thing.

* * *

 

On Monday Ben went to work and while on the train he was scrolling through his Instagram feed. Seeing all of Mike’s new photos of Dust made him smile.

When he got into the HQ James called him from the testing kitchen, and on his way he saw Mike’s not there yet.

He helped James with a new recipe of some sort of pizza when he heard Mike’s voice talking to Jamie.

He took a big breath and tried to ignore it and concentrate, but then Mike was standing right there, and probably told him something.

“What?” Ben asked.

“I said, can I borrow you for a second.”  Mike repeated, looking at him, ignoring James beside him.

“Sure” he said and told James he’ll be right back.

Mike went outside and Ben came after him, something in the way Mike walked was weird.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked.

“No, but also yes.”

“What happened?”

“Dust got hit by a car” Mike said, and before Ben could say anything he added, “He’s fine. Took him to the vet, just bruises. He’s okay. That’s the reason I was late today. The other thing is that I remembered something from that other night and I want to check if it really happened.”

“What is it?” Ben asked.

“I told you I love you didn’t I?”

“You did.”

“You said it back. Right?”

“Umm…” Ben said and looked at his feet.

There was an awkward silence for a minute before Barry interrupted by calling Mike back in to help him.

“We need to talk about that” he said before he got back in with Barry.

“Fucking idiot.” Ben whispered to himself when he was alone outside.


	3. not being able to talk to Ben 24\7 was really hard for Mike.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess you'll never be my best friend again."

For a whole week Ben has been ignoring Mike as much as possible.  
And Mike noticed and decided to do something about it. Because not being able to talk to Ben 24\7 was really hard.  
So one day, he came by and knocked on his front door.  
"Mike?" Ben said surprised when he opened the door.  
"Hey Ben." Mike said.  
"Why are you here?"  
"You've been ignoring me. I wanted to make sure you're okay."  
"I'm fine. Just busy."  
"Are you gonna let me in? I really need to talk to you."  
Ben moved a little, letting Mike in.  
"Talk about what?"  
"About that fact that you told me something and gave no explanation."  
"Umm…"  
"You're doing this again! Ben, I know what happened! I remember everything and I heard you talking to Dust in the morning! Please, just tell me, why me? Cause since you came out as gay two years ago all of your boyfriend were geek as hell and so much like you. So why me?" Mike said.  
"Why are you so sure I meant it in a romantic way?" Ben asked quietly.  
"Because you've been ignoring me for a week, you tried to hide it Ben. I'm not smart like you but I'm not stupid either. I've noticed the fact that your behavior changed around me. You meant it in a romantic way and I just want to know why me, out of everyone you know."  
"I don’t know." He said.  
"Well, I guess it's your lucky day! Because I know."  
"You know what?"  
"I love you out of everyone because you're smart and thoughtful, you're always there for me when I need you, and you never turn down my ideas even when they are horrible. You always try to make everyone happy even if you are not a part of 'everyone' and when you get all shy when people compliment you, you have this cute face and you're blushing and it's so cute, and your laugh is the best sound on the planet and I've been loving you for months but I always thought you liked geeks."  
"You… you love me?" Ben said quietly, his voice breaking a little.  
"I was thinking you'll understand it by now. Yes. I love you Ben Ebbrell. I love you like I've never loved any other man or woman in my entire life."  
Ben took a deep breath and smiled, but didn't say a thing.  
"I know you need time to process things, so think about everything. I'm going to get Dust and we'll come here." Mike said and Ben nodded.  
After Mike left, Ben just stood there, happy and confused.  
And then he waited. Waited for Mike to come back, and in the meanwhile he just tried to understand the fact that Mike actually loves him.  
And for months? What about George a month ago? And Alice three weeks ago?  
And why the hell does he know exactly when Mike was in a relationship?  
He knew Mike was bisexual for years. He told them that back in high school. And since he came out as gay two years ago, all of their friend thought it would be funny to try and set them up together. But Mike was his best friend. And it could have ruin years of friendship. So he kept quiet and never told anyone about his feeling towards Mike. And now what? Their friendship could never be the same. And if Mike would be his boyfriend and they'll break up? Then what? So he waited, and then Mike knocked on the door.  
When Ben opened the door, Dust jumped at him happily.  
"He missed you too." Mike said. "I can see you've thought about everything I said." He added.  
"Yes, and I need to ask you something."  
"I already know what you're going to ask."  
"You do?" Ben asked surprised.  
"Yeah, something like, what will happen if we'll be together and then break up."  
"How… how did you know?"  
"We've been friends for almost 18 years. I know how your brain works sometimes. You just think about the worst thing that could happen. Hope for the best but prepare for the worst kind of stuff."  
"It's always good to be prepared..." Ben smiled.  
"Yeah but I don’t see any reason for us to break up. I mean, we've known each other for such a long time, and I know everything about you, and you know everything about me, and I know about all the things you love and hate, I know all the little details about you and your life, all the sensitive things you don't like to talk about, I know what makes you happy and what makes you sad, I know that sometimes it's hard for you to trust people but you trust me most of the time because it comes naturally, so trust me on this one Ben. I can't see myself breaking up with you. All of my boyfriend and girlfriend were just to fill up the time until I'll be with you. Because I knew it would happen one day. So Ben," Mike got closer and looked at Ben "please, just trust me. You make me happy. And I love you. What more do you need?"  
Ben looked at the floor and back up at Mike's blue eyes.  
"Ignoring you for a whole week was hard" Ben said and mike laughed, "but I was hoping you'll forget about it so we could go back to being best friends. But I guess you'll never be my best friend again."  
"Nope." Mike said and smiled.  
"So… umm… do you think we should go on a date?" Ben asked and blushed.  
"I think it's something we can do."  
"I mean now. I'll cook something quick and we'll call it a date."  
"Sounds good." Mike said and Ben started to go towards the kitchen, but Mike caught his hand and pulled him for a long kiss.  
"I've been dreaming about this moment for so long…" Mike whispered and Ben blushed again. "Now you can go and make some food." He added after kissing Ben once again.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!  
> if you enjoyed make sure to check my fanfics blog, sorted-fanfics.tumblr.com  
> ♥


End file.
